Pickup trucks today are commonly provided with an open bed located behind the truck cab which is bounded by two side walls, a tailgate and the cab. Such trucks possess general utility in their ability to haul loads of various sizes and configurations. There are situations however where objects are mounted to the bed sides rather than being merely laid upon the bed floor. For example, utility boxes are commonly mounted upon the sides of the bed just behind the cab for storing tools and equipment. Tiedown lines are also often tied to the sides of the bed tautly wrapped about loads placed on the bed floor. In other cases poles and stanchions are mounted to the bed sides to support tent-like covers.
Heretofore, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,660, 4,191,108, 4,522,326 and 4,531,774, it has usually been necessary to drill holes in the tops of the side walls of the truck beds in order to provide anchoring means for securing the boxes, tiedown lines and stanchions to the pickup truck sides. This has necessitated substantial amount of effort. In addition, since the formation of such holes is irreversible, wherever they are not used they present an aesthetic eyesore. Furthermore, with time rust tends to form about the holes rendering them even more unattractive. Being permanently located, their versatility is also limited for use in mounting and securing loads of different sizes and configurations and at different locations.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a mount that may be used in mounting objects to the sides of pickup trucks in an easy and versatile manner and which does not necessitate alterations of the truck body or sides themselves. It is to the provision of such mount therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.